Revealed
by stellarox1331
Summary: You can't believe until you have something to believe in. You can't love until you have someone to love. Confidence is found within you and trust is something you earn. Being normal means you don't have much to live for. Will Stella ever figure that out?
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place in high school while Bloom and Stella both don't know they are "special." They are on Earth (of course) and they aren't the best of friends at the moment (they will be don't worry.) This is my very first fanfiction! I am so excited! Please be nice! The first few chapters may be a little short so bare with me! Tell me what you think!**

_____**Chapter 1**_

___"Omg! Jacob asked me to go out with him!" I think I'm hyperventilating. So much that I actually almost dropped my brush! I guess i shouldn't be all that surprised- I am the prettiest, most popular girl in school and he is the cutest quarterback in the history of football... so isn't it like high school destiny? And who wouldn't want to go out with me?_

_ "Ya Stell I know. you texted me during school, we talked after school, and you called me two times already... in the past hour! I think i got it." Ugh! Mitsy can be so forgetful! I've called her five times in the past hour! Of course i don't know why I'm expecting her to be so sympathetic. Jacob was her boyfriend anyways... but I pretend like i care about all her crap when she's talking to me! _

_ "Fine! Since you obviously don't seem to care, I'll just let you sit by yourself at lunch tomorrow." Well, that was a little unnecessary but it was enough to get her to say..._

_ "NO! you can tell me all about your fairy tale relationship and what not but i need to ask you something."_

_*Sigh* I absolutely despise questions. "What?" _

_ "You know that Boom girl or whatever?" All I could think about was what kind of name is Bloom? When I didn't answer she said, "You know that red-head that's been in our class since fifth grade?"_

_ "Uh let's pretend I do. What about her?"_

_ "I think she's mental. She's like talking to a blue bunny 24/7 and I could swear that I've seen orange sparks coming out of her.I was walking home and she was at the park and..." As she was going on and on, I was thinking "What the hell? I think she's the one who's mental! Orange sparks coming out of a girl? What does she think this person is? A fairy?" And i actually considered saying that to her but then i decided that i didn't want to be murdered in my sleep so instead i just cut her off in the middle of her oh so fascinating story and said, "Whatever. I really don't care. See you tomorrow!" And before she could start yelling at me, i pushed the shiny red button on my new, bedazzled, 1,000 dollar phone. I really need to get normal friends. Mitsy's totally gonna bring down my kick ass reputation. But when i looked out my golden bed room window and saw (what's her face? Blues?) walking down the street to her totally out of shape house, I thought twice about what Mitsy said. _

**Yay! The first chapter is done! Lol. Sorry it wasn't very long. like i said, the first few chapters aren't going to be very long. They will get longer! please review- even though you don't have much to work with. : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 2. I hope you think this one is longer than the first. Sorry some of you thought the first chapter was confusing. The point about Mitsy telling Stella about that was so Stella knew something about Bloom if that makes any sense at all. : ) This story is a romance story but Stella hasn't met Brandon yet but it will get there. Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 2**

I felt like i was floating my way to school this morning. I have never in my life felt like I do right now. A word to describe it is... crappy. Ya that's it! For one thing, Mitsy is driving me nuts. She won't stop talking to me. Here I am in World History my least favorite subject in the history of subjects, actually trying to pay attention. Instead all I here is Mitsy kicking the back of my desk trying to get _my _attention. Hell if I hadn't known that we have every class together I would have thought she was freaking stalking me! The main reason is I honestly don't know what came over me. I felt just fine until I saw what's her face out my golden window yesterday. When I saw her I felt like there was a part of me missing. One that hadn't been revealed yet. I don't know if I'm feeling this way because of curiosity or confusion. I've always felt my life had been complete... especially now that my boyfriend is Jacob.

"Miss Stella would you please answer my question?" Ugh! I hate it when teachers demand answers from me. Why the hell do they do that? It's beyond me It's not like i ever actually know what they are talking about.

"Um George Washington?" I felt like that was a safe answer until the whole class started cracking up. Well nothing new there. I'm so not know for paying attention in class. Although I find it ironic that when I actually gave an effort to do just that, it ended up no different from when i don't pay attention. I shivered as he and his deformed body came over to me and whispered,

"Detention Friday after school." I was gonna say that I already had detention from Mrs. Pratchet but since I was probably not going to attend either of them I decided not to. "Would anyone like to answer this question?"

"RIIIINNNNNGGGGG" The bell sang. Oh! Saved by the bell. I was relieved for that was the last period of the day.

"STELLA!" I didn't feel relief for very long. Once again i herd Mitsy's squeaky voice ringing in my ear. I reluctantly turned around to face her. "What's your problem? I have been calling you all day and you haven't answered. I thought you were having a comma!" That now verified that I was not the most stupid person in our school. I actually knew what a comma was! "You haven't been answering my texts that I sent you during class..." oh ya! That's why I left my phone in my locker!

"You know what Mitsy?" I exploded. I couldn't take it anymore! "You need to get a life and stop living and breathing mine. Believe it or not, I am ignoring you. So get a taste of what should have happened a long time ago and GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Well, after I said that she exploded into tears and honestly, I kind of enjoyed it. Ya, I kind of feel bad but at this point I don't really care. I just want to go home and... well I guess there would be no point of doing that unless I was just planning to lay around on my bed. My parents are never home and...

"Ow!!!!!! What the hell!" I screamed. I was literally being pulled away from the school. I thought it was Mitsy at first but then I realized that she has never picked up anything heavier than a pencil so she couldn't have held me that tight. Am I being kidnapped? "I can call the cops you know!" I said. Oh wait! Ha! No I can't! My backpack is still at school along with my phone that I purposely left in it to avoid Mitsy! Oh joy. I am completely defenseless.

We came to a stop and I would have taken this chance to run except I was out of breath from kicking and screaming all the way to the park bench. "Ok what is your problem?"

"Your hiding something I know it." It was then when I realized that it was the red-head that I witnessed last night.

"Me? Your the one who has orange sparks fleeing from you all the time!" Wow this girl looks horrible...like she hadn't slept last night either... her make-up was a mess and she had big bags under her eyes... Oh shit! Did I go around school looking like that too?

"What? Listen. You may not notice it but _you're the one_ that's constantly glowing." This conversation is so pathetic. Is this girl a psychopath?

"I wouldn't call that hidden talent. I just have that effect on people. You have to admit. I'm smok'n." I flashed back at her.

"You know-"

"BOOM!!!!!!!!!!" An excoriating loud noise cut her off. But it wasn't the noise that caught me off guard. It was the fact that it was coming from my house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I instinctively froze. What was I going to do? My parents already think I have responsibility issues. No way are they going to believe I didn't do this. They're probably going to send me off to military school!

"What was that?" She asked dumbly. Like I would know. I was sitting right by her. I haven't witnessed any more than she has.

"Ok first things first. Who the hell are you?"

"Stella, I've known you since fifth grade and you don't know who I am?" Ya I felt kind of stupid but I couldn't go much longer without knowing this little piece of information. It was really bugging me.

"Technically, we haven't really know each-other-"

"It's Bloom, Ok? And isn't that your house burning up in flames?" I didn't give her an answer as we started running towards my precious flaming house. Why the hell hasn't the fire department shown up yet? Everything I own is about to be in ashes! I felt tears streaming down my face. I felt so pathetic. What kind of girl that has a boyfriend like Jason cries at a time like this?

When we got there I was astonished to see that no one had arrived to help my burning house but a girl with shiny blue hair in a retarded fairy costume.

"It's about time! What took you two so long?" She asked as if we weren't watching my house burn to flames.

"Do you know this girl?" Bloom (I feel so good now that I know her name!) whispered in my ear.

"My words exactly" I whispered right back. Really, what kind of sane person has blue hair and dresses up in a sparkly red fairy costume? Halloween was a month ago.

"Oh! I almost forgot. My name is Musa." Wow I wonder how many kids at her school make fun of her. That would really suck.

"Awww I feel so bad for you!" I said right as Bloom said,

"What kind of name is that?"

"Oh that doesn't matter." She smirked as she turned to my house and waved away the fire. Wait. She waved away the fire?! Am I hallucinating?

"Uh... did I just happen to imagine my house on fire or are you some sort of freak of nature?" I couldn't believe my eyes. Let's review all that's happened today shall we? Ok so Mitsy wouldn't stop bothering me this morning, I told her off so now the same Mitsy is my enemy, I almost got kidnapped by this girl named Bloom (She is really strong! I have a red spot from where she grabbed me!), and now some total stranger waved away a massive fire faster that even the world's largest hose could do.

"I guess you could say both. I put an imagery spell on your house. Don't worry. Only us fairies can see it" Ok, she _did not_ just call me a fairy. I want this "Musa" girl away from me before any of her craziness rubs off on me. I'm beginning to think I'm drunk. Do I drink?

"Ok um we are just going to-" I started.

"You can't run away." she said apparently reading my thoughts. "Mrs. Faragonda needs to enroll you two into Alfea before your powers get out of hand and people start to recognize it. We can't keep you on Earth much longer."

"Ok I think I need a MAJOR reality check. And some medication for all my... uh... problems." I said on the verge of freaking out. I just can't wrap my head around this. "Musa" is crazy. But if she's the one that's crazy, how can I be seeing all this? She is now flying over Bloom and me. I mean literally flying over me!

"I'm sorry but I have to do this." She then closed her eyes and before I had time to react, I was surrounded by complete and utter darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys sorry for the ridiculously long wait... I am so mad at myself for pretty much giving up on this story. Ya... I momentarily gave up- no lame excuse like I had a lot of homework...I confess. (: I really hope this chapter will make up for my... incident. I think I'm gonna add Layla into the story. It just doesn't feel the same with out her. Also in the next chapter, Brandon comes along and the romance begins. Yay! I love you guys! (oh and please review.)**

I woke up to an unfamiliar face. Right in front of mine. Ugh what now.

"Oh hello there!" she says acting like everything is completely normal and I wasn't momentarily not breathing. Ya well I wasn't going to stand for any of this crap.

"Mmm where's the mall and who are you and what am I doing here?" I say all as I'm waking up.

"I am Miss Fairagonda, fairy godmother and former fairy. You are at Alfea, school for fairies in training. Why are you here is what you want to know of course and the answer to that is you are in fact a fairy. A quite powerful one too. Judging by the fact that there is a very strong energy coming from you and the fact that you survived Musa's blowout." she stated. Wow, she cuts right to the point. I might actually like her if she was making any sense at all. I took a moment to take in her features...which would be old, but not too old. She had white hair and black, beady eyes- which were covered by tiny purple granny glasses. She was petite like most grandmas are. She had the nicest expression on her face. I haven't seen that in a long time. I felt like i could trust her. Which was beyond weird because I haven't trusted many people in a long time either. Not like I would ever admit any of that.

"Okay," I started slowly. "so let's pretend this actually makes sense for a minute. What fairy are you accusing me of being?"

Now, talking to both Bloom (who I forgot was even in the room) and I she says, "No one knows yet but I can cense a very powerful energy from both of you. All will be revealed in time."

"Ya? Well, I wanna know now!" I whined.

"Stella-"

"That's not possible." Bloom said, "you keep saying we are fairies but it's not possible. For one our parents are normal."

"Well mine are anyway." I say. I mean really her parents are weirdos.

Ignoring my comment she says, "Reason number two is that we would have found out ourselves that we have powers by now- I mean we are 16- we're not that stupid. Or I'M not anyway" she says pointedly to me. How rude!

"Girls. It is vital that you two get a long. You will need each-others help in future... attacks." What in the world?

"What 'attacks'?" Bloom and I question.

"That is not important right now. What you need to know is that you will be attending classes here at Alfea for the remainder of your years at school. You will be thankful for them for you have much to learn. Ms. Griseilda will escort you two to your dorms. I will see you both tomorrow for your schedule to your classes bright and early. Good luck to you both." She finished with a warm smile. I have very mixed feelings about little miss granny. I want to trust her but that's kind of hard to do when she calls you a fairy. Reluctantly, I turn around to face this Ms. Griseilda, half expecting her to be a goblin of some sort. If fairies are real, which I still am contemplating, then who knows what else is. I find my self facing a normal looking person. Well, a normal looking crabby teacher who will stop at nothing to make you end up with the largest amount of homework you can possibly think of. Oh how i hope i don't end up with her for a teacher.

"Right this way she grunted." Ugh. Even that voice drives me nuts.

We Stroll down the long halls of Alfea. Bloom and I can't help but just stare in awe. This place is truly beautiful...and big. How the hell will I find my way to all of my classes? Ms. Griseilda is talking about the history of the school and stuff. Ya, like I'm gonna pay attention. As we pass by the library, I realize that it is the biggest library I have ever seen in my life. It was almost intimidating to look at it. I didn't think one room could hold so much knowledge. That room will probably be my least visited room in Alfea. We continue the tour of the school until we get to all the dorms (finally). I'm kind of excited. This school is beautiful. I would imagine the rooms hold great fascination too. We stop in front of a double door with beautiful green designs on it.

"This is where you will be living from now on." Something lurched in my stomach. Will I ever see my home again? What about Jason? I just won him over from Mitsy. Oh now there's something to look forward to! NO MORE MITSY! I honestly don't care if I ever see my parents again. I was lucky if i got to see them once a month. Ya I'm thankful that they payed for everything but they never really seemed to take an interest in me. I looked over at Bloom and saw that everything was seeking in for her too. She was on the verge of tears. I put both of my hands around hers and squeezed it. I felt a connection just then. I found my self thinking maybe Bloom isn't so bad after all. Ya she is kind of like a nobody but this is a new school...and home. Maybe we could start over. Bloom nodded like she was okay and I released her hand. Ms. Griseilda finally found the right keys to our dorm on her keychain of like 1,000 keys and opened the door. All of my sad thoughts disappeared as we stepped inside the huge room. Thankfully it wasn't all elegant and stuff like the other parts of the school. It was a fun room and it comforted me. It was almost as awesome as my room back home. The room had a living room in the middle of it and three doors surrounding the living room. Ms. Griseilda left (finally. If I had to listen to one more second of her groggy voice I was gonna have to break something.) to leave us to get settled into our new room. I opened one of the doors to almost get knocked down by a human sized plant that was _moving!_

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry!" Said a girl with a ridiculously high pitched voice. She had light brown hair and beautiful green eyes. She was pretty. "I'm Flora and you must be Bl-"

"Stella" I interrupted. No way was i gonna stand to be called Bloom. Despited the friendly vibe i was feeling towards Bloom, I was not going to be mixed up with her.

"Oh right. I'm sorry." She said defeated. It's amazing what this school has done to e. I reassured Bloom, something i never thought i would ever have to do in my life, and now I feel bad for snapping at Flora.

"It's okay. Really. Is this your room?" I asked politely.

"Indeed yes!" her voice back to it's oh so happy tone. "I'm supposed to share it with Bloom. But oh my gosh! We are going to live together for 4 years! I'm so excited!"

"Ha ha! Yay!" I say in a faked happy tone. All though it wasn't all faked. I was kind of relieved that I wasn't going to live with some bitchy person. I then drew my attention to the abnormal plant who nearly knocked me off my feet. "_What is that?_"

"A plant silly! I charmed it so it could live a kind of human life. It didn't work very well though. Again I'm so very sorry about that."

"Okay, whatever. Uh I'm gonna go look at the rest of the dorm." I say.

"Okay! Bi!" She says as I slip out. Thank God that's over. I thought that would never end. As I open another door I almost bust my eardrums and permanently damage my eyes. Music was on full blast and a bunch of green stuff was floating around my head. Apparently I was in the middle of a huge computer format and a girl with purple hair was pressing buttons on it. It looked pretty cool. Then I see a bunch of instruments and a bunch of red stuff. It looked like the room was divided in half and it was pretty clear where the border line lied. Sitting on the red bed lay the person who not only set my house on fire but also made me blackout! Oh God I'm so bad at names. What was it? Musel? "Yo! Stella! You're alive! Definite proof that your a fairy!" So what if I wasn't! "Incase you don't remember me, I'm Musa."

"Oh I remember you quite clearly" I state, my voice heavy with sarcasm.

"I'm Techna." Says the other girl with I don't know _what_ type of accent. Something about her tells me she's extremely smart. It's not that she looks dorky. I don't know what it is. She also gives me a feeling that she's boring. And weird. Great.

"Alright so I'm guessing Flora over there is a plant fairy, Musa is a music fairy and you...uh...I don't know what you are.

"As a matter of fact I am The Fairy of Logic. And to correct you, Flora is _The_ Fairy of Plant and Musa is _The _Fairy of are all titles. It can be very offensive to other people if you get them wrong and-"

"Ya I really don't care. Well' I did at first then you just kept going on and on and on... Ya I got bored. Um would you happen to Know what kind of Fairy I am?"

"All I _can_ say is that you are a very powerful one. I don't know what kind and even if i did, it's not my place to tell you."

"Okay whatever. Oh and Musa! You have an awesome taste in Music!" I say.

"Tell me something I don't know" She kids as I walk out of the loud room. My ears feel numb as I step out into the quiet living room. As I was headed to the room I was assigned, Bloom comes out of it.

"Hey" I say.

"Hey."

"Some roommates we have."

"Ya, they're a little weird but who knows. Maybe we could all be best friends." I know that this was mainly pointed to me. She meant that maybe _we_ could be best friends. And she was kind of right.

"Ya, sure, whatever." I smiled. I hate gushy moments like this. I really do... so i just went into my new room. WOW. My life has changed so much. A few hours ago, Bloom and I were enemies. Now we're kind of...friends. A day alone changed the whole course of my life. I can't imagine how much 4 years will do to me.

As I walk into my room I realize everything I see is Blue. That and there's only one bed. "Okay I can already tell you that some things are gonna have to change." I don't have a problem with some blue, but there is like, no yellow in here, whatsoever.

"I'm Layla, Fairy of Morphix. Nice to meet you too." She replies, heavy with sarcasm. "I didn't know that I was gonna be sharing a room with a priss. What, is there not enough pink in here for you?" Now that was rude.

"I'm Stella, Fairy power unknown-I still don't believe I even am a fairy- and I'm not a priss, just cranky from fainting, being knocked out, and being told unbelievable things. I also didn't realize that EVERYTHING was going to be blue and that there was only going to be ONE bed. It's not pink that I want, it's yellow and sunlight. Settle enough for you?"

"Oh." she said with a lighter, more friendly tone. That's a relief. I thought I was going to have to live with a hard core bitch. "Sorry. I kind of took my first impression of you too far. One more bed is being ordered and it's going to go right under that window."

"Okay. Uh thanks."

"Ya. Don't mention it. I'm gonna go join the others out in the living room. You wanna come?"

"I'll be there in a second." I say as she slipped out. She seemed the most normal out of all 5 of them besides Bloom. She also seemed by polar. But maybe they had to be nice to fairies with unknown powers.

I looked out the window of my room and saw a couple sitting by each-other. I didn't even care if I didn't know how the boy got into the school for girls. They looked so deeply in love and I couldn't stop the tear from trickling down my face. Would I ever have that? Would I ever find love?

I splashed water on my face to go join my new roommates as we talked and laughed the night away. Right then, everything seemed to be okay.

**Wow. I hope that was longer than my other chapters! This time I promise that I will keep writing more often. Stella meets Brandon next! Just a heads up! Please review! I love you guys!**


End file.
